


（金光瑶×你）离鸟投林01贪欢 （补档）

by chuanduanqiancao



Series: （金光瑶×你）离鸟投林 [1]
Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuanduanqiancao/pseuds/chuanduanqiancao
Summary: 金光瑶×温晓魔道乙女同人狗血雷向01  贪欢  （重要补档）





	（金光瑶×你）离鸟投林01贪欢 （补档）

牙齿仿佛是诛心的利器，此刻狠狠地咬啮住女子雪白光滑的肩头，肌理被刺穿的同时冒出新鲜红豆似的血珠，沿着他的白齿边缘溢开。  
  
  
腥甜的气味刺激了金光瑶的神经，下身的撞击频率更上一层，换来耳畔细腻悦人的吟哦声愈发急促，他迷恋地舔了舔唇边的血，一手控着女子交叠在头顶处的双腕，另一手握住某处积雪般的柔软部位。  
  
  
五指灵巧，细细揉捏。  
  
  
“不要……不……你别碰那里……”温晓的声音里带上哭腔，破碎无助又格外催发情欲。  
  
  
金光瑶笑着亲了亲她的耳垂，指尖随即转移阵地，缓缓嵌进去另一处凝白，同时故意在她耳边讨好。  
  
  
“庭臻，那我换另一边可好……嗯?”  
  
  
温晓还没来得及分辩，一股猛然加大的冲力便将她整个人重新贴紧竹榻，恨不得将自己连骨带肉全都撞碎进竹片里。  
  
  
金光瑶的分身依旧滚烫坚挺，全力在她紧窒的甬道内开拓通挞，反复抽出埋进的动作好像被运作得颇有节奏，那人更是不忘用舌尖和手指制造出情趣惑人的挑逗。  
  
  
奈何温晓控制不了花穴内肉壁过于火热敏感的触觉，侵入的异物被牢牢地裹夹起来，是一如既往的酸痛和欢愉。  
  
  
粗大的器官不停歇地撑满着她的下体，那感觉让温晓不由地哽住喉咙，只能不再压抑，大口喘息。  
  
  
听了这变化，金光瑶抽了口气，倏而停下了作乱撩火的手，双臂撑起，上身微微抬高，眉间一点朱砂殷红如血，眼角尽染绯红的情欲之色，唇际笑弧不变，温声逼问道。  
  
  
“说…我是谁…庭臻下次还敢拒绝我吗?”  
  
  
他盯着身下女子微睁的双眸，语气不自觉有了片刻冷滞，然而下腹的动作却并未停止。  
  
  
温晓的腰肢微微发抖 ，她被顶弄得分外疲累，体内一波接一波充实的快感火烫酥麻，令人战栗不止。  
  
  
因着生育的缘故，她本来已有大半年不承情事。如今白日间前庭便遭这磨人的长蛇肆虐鞭挞，她早就被无尽的羞耻给淹没了，只是金光瑶没容她后悔，那物在蜜穴内搅了个翻天覆地，整得她本人很快就意识恍惚，只余下难耐的哭求和喘息，缠绕着肉体的拍打声，在寝室内拖泥带水，经久不绝。  
  
  
“唔！你…你是…阿瑶…瑶哥哥…”  
  
  
芳靥浮上酡红，无论先前是怎样膈应对方的爱抚和入侵，当下已然被金光瑶的技巧给逐渐送上爱欲顶峰。  
  
  
金光瑶的手指划过她白皙光滑的身体，随着她轻微抽搐的幅度，慢慢架起女子的一条玉腿，神色专注地看着两腿间柔嫩的花穴。  
  
  
那处蛤肉嫣红，因为阳物的抽插而不断收缩开合，白色清透的蜜汁从里面流出来，视觉上的盛宴使得金光瑶喉咙里无意识地发出低响。  
  
  
他伸手动作轻柔地拉起女子，将她整个儿圈在怀中，因为姿势的变化，温晓发现那物钉得更深了，仿佛连旁边的囊袋都要挤进去，羞惧之下轻呼一声“呀”，差点儿昏过去。  
  
  
金光瑶右手扶着她的后背，左手将她的腿弯抬起，让温晓的双腿缠上自己腰间，下体朝上，更深地插进一片湿滑的蜜道，侧首开始亲吻她。  
  
  
比起两人下体的交合，温晓从心里更喜欢亲吻。  
  
  
金光瑶舌灿莲花，一张嘴正经时诉完侠义仁德，闺阁床帏间又将甜言蜜语说尽，她需靠这语言织就半真半假的美梦。  
  
  
  
他腰力持久，坐起来后挺动的速度更是不断加快，二人肉搏之音靡靡荡荡，不绝于耳，温晓无力地攀着他的双肩，汗如雨下。  
  
  
温晓怕热，栖月轩地下室备足了冬日囤下的冰块，出了月子以后，金光瑶遵着医嘱在她卧房内放了适当的冰块，然而眼下骨血都快要融化了，周遭的冰盆竟形同虚设，毫无作用。  
  
  
“我…唔…我…我快不行了…你…能不能快…快一点儿…”


End file.
